


Moonlight Swim

by Cambiontwins



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Josh enjoy some holiday time with a moonlight swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know if we should be calling these fics weeklies anymore, maybe just draw fics. Hey everyone, we are sorry that we have been MIA for so long, but when life and writers block pops in for a visit you can’t kick them out the very next day. Here is something for everyone to enjoy, so please R&R.
> 
> Moonlight Swim  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Mark stood and watched the other boy swim, his eyes following each fluid movement and his mind conjuring up thoughts of what he wanted to do to the dripping wet teen. By the time Josh stopped swimming laps long enough to look around the dimly lit swimming pool and spot the older boy standing near a tree where the light of the moon nor the lamps touched him, he was bone tired but something but the look in the others eyes gave his limbs new life as he swam towards the edge of the new edition to Terra Nova.

 

It had been a year since the invasion, and finally thing have begun returning to normal. It had taken only a few months to rebuild thanks to everyone pitching, and it was during this time that these two boys began their new relationship. One would catch the other looking, or a simple touch, handshake or hug would linger just a bit longer then others thought normal; it all worked up to a boiling point one day when they were assigned to a station outside of Terra Nova for a week during a rainy season. Needless to say, with all the rain and mud that came with it the two boys couldn’t keep their hands off of each other for more then two days since getting to the station.

 

Josh moaned as Mark who was now behind him in the pool rubbed himself up against his ass, these moments were too few and right now he really only wanted one thing from the other boy. “Please, Mark… I need you in me. I can’t wait any longer to feel you again” Josh got out before the older of the two latched onto his neck and sent him into another series of moans.

 

Josh felt hands travelling all over his body, stopping here and there to rub, pinch and tease until he could barely keep himself above the water, but thankfully for him he didn’t have to even try as those same sinfully skilled hands made sure to keep him close and up against the side of the pool. “I forgot how good you taste” Mark whispered his Josh’s ear as he continued to bite and suck the other boys shoulder, each bite earning him a thrust back and a gasp and he loved being able to make his lover come undone like this.

 

It wasn’t long before Josh felt his swimming trunks removed and left to drift in the pool, but he didn’t mind, especially not right now as a single finger made its way past his tight ring and started to pull back before worming its way back in again. Mark would never admit this to anyone, but he loved to finger Josh open, he couldn’t get enough of the sounds the other boy made or the way his body reacted every time he would ghost a finger across his prostate; though as he worked in a second finger and got the response he craved Mark knew that neither of them would last very long since it has almost been two weeks since they last saw each other.

 

Mark pulled out his fingers and got rid of his own swimwear before pressing up against the other boy, “Try not to wake anyone” Mark breathed into the others ear before lining himself up with the awaiting ass and pushing forward with just enough force to get the head of his thick shaft inside of the ass that had become tight since the last time they did this.

 

Josh’s mouth fell open as he felt Mark slowly push deeper, he tried to keep quite, to keep the noises of protest to slip out of his mouth but it was becoming too much for him. Remembering the first they did this he had said that “it would never all fit inside of him” but now as the bit down on his right forearm he knows that the other won’t stop pushing until he has all of himself inside of him.

 

Mark stilled as he felt his hips connect with his lovers firm ass, and he gave the teen a moment to compose himself and get used to the feeling they have both missed. Josh let out a soft moan and shortly after felt empty as the other pulled out only to make him feel full again as he thrust back in, and though Mark went slow, Josh couldn’t help but wince from the burning feeling that came with being stretched that much; after a while though the burning faded along with the pain of being stretched and Josh found himself not trying to hold back sounds of displeasure but instead tried not to let all of Terra Nova know that Mark was pounding him into the side of the pool.

 

Their pace had quickened to the point that the water was being splashed everywhere and neither of them could hold back their moans. Mark stilled again as he felt his release nearing and pulled out to the dismay of his lover but the teens need to be filled was short lived as Mark turned him around and gripped the side of the pool and allowed Josh to hang onto him as he sank into the gaping hole again and resumed the pace they had before.

 

Josh never had to even touch himself when they fucked like this, his release would come from just being pounded into oblivion by Mark and as he felt the coiling deep within he started to hold on tighter as they both chased their end. When Mark felt Josh tighten around him he let go of the pool side and grabbed his over and held him close as he kissed him, they slowly drifted down into the pool as their motions became erratic until they both came as they share the air in their lungs underwater.

 

Both Mark and Josh lay naked on the side of the pool, nothing but a towel covering them as they looked up at the stars with big smiles on their faces; it was Josh who first broke the silence between them, “We should do that again”, Mark turned to look at his lover and smiled at him, “The night is still young”.

**Author's Note:**

> A little rusty I think, but luckily it won’t take long to get back in the game. I hope you enjoyed this fic and that you will leave a review/comment. Hoping to get out some updates and requests soon; we would also like to thank our readers again for all the follows and what not that we have gotten during this long downtime, you guys are awesome.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
